shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
QBT Tara and the Gruesome Robot
QBT Tara and the Gruesome Robot was originally released in July 14, 1999 by Word Entertainment. Teeni 1 and Tiny 2 are leaving a movie theater and are cornered by a shady Shopkin (Miss Sprinkles (the "Milk Money Bandit")) who asks them for a nickel. Teeni refuses, but Sprinkles then demands the money he is carrying for milk money. After stealing the money and escaping to the rooftops with his loot, QBT Tara (Tara Tiara) confronts him and shakes the stolen money off of him before throwing him into Officer Anna's patrol car. Soon after, he begins reviewing his capture technique with his butler, Alfred (Lucy Juice Box), but in the process accidentally knocks an unfinished potted plant off the windowsill. The plant gets caught on some power lines on the way down, where a woman is gossiping on the phone, then falls into a sewer drain where the gossip brings the plant to life (in the style of the Little Shop of Horrors' Audrey II). The next morning, Alfred is giving a speech at a school and afterwards tells the teacher he needs to go home and "recharge his batteries" (meaning he needs to rest). Lil' Blaze and Apple Blossom take the figure of speech literally and jump to the false conclusion that Alfred is a robot. As they walk home, discussing what they had heard Alfred say, they encounter a small talking robot. Similar robots begin to appear throughout town, spreading the rumor. Tara and Alfred are tending to a garden when Alfred heads inside to answer the phone. Another robot appears and tries to spread the rumor, but Tara does not listen. Alfred then calls Tara in. Mayor Sandra (Squeeky Speaker) informs him that strange weeds are growing all over the city and saying that the story about the fact that Alfred is a robot is a rumor. Suiting up as QBT Tara, he dives into action. QBT Tara manages to find a robot and attempts to shred it with a robot whacker, which malfunctions. Back at the Tara-Cave, Alfred discovers that all the robots are connected to a "Mother Robot" underground. Upon arriving in the sewer, QBT Tara meets the Mother Robot and is quickly overpowered. Alfred learns the citizens are afraid of him, saying that he is a "killer robot with laser eyes." Suddenly, the Mother Robot breaks free out from underground and snatches Alfred, but the citizens refuse to help. Rosie Bloom arrives and asks what is going on. The Mother Robot says that she heard the story from "very reliable sources." Blaze and Apple confess they took Alfred literally and started the rumor. Rosie explains to them that "even if it's true, God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He want us to spread nice words." Rosie's words cause flowers to grow on the Mother Robot. Blaze and Apple decide that the way to save Alfred is to spread good words about him. They convince the citizens that Alfred is not a robot. The Mother Robot continues sprouting flowers until she transforms into a giant flower. Silly Song: None Proverbs 12:18: Reckless words pierce like a sword, but the tounge of the wise brings healing. Cast *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as Alfred *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Apple Blossom as Laura Carrot *Robot as The Rumor Weed *Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba) as The Mother Weed *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus *Teeni 1 as Percy Pea *Tiny 2 as Li'l Pea *Anna Pajamas as Scooter as The Policemen *Squeeky Speaker as Madame Blueberry *Celeste Zest Cake as Mr. Nezzer *Dan Pancake as Dad Carrot *Tutucute as Dad Pea *Miss Sprinkles as Scallion #3 as the Milk Money Bandit Category:List